1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a parallel type engine mount structure, and more particularly, to a parallel type engine mount structure for minimizing a height of an engine mount by separating a driver mounted in the engine mount.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a vehicle is installed with an engine mount for a power train to support the power train and to prevent vibration generated in the power train from being transferred to a vehicle body. In addition, the engine mount for a power train supporting an engine and a transmission also effectively decreases vibration and noise generated from the engine.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are exemplary cross-sectional views showing an engine mount structure according to the related art.
The engine mount structure according to the related art includes a main bridge 10 having a core 11 formed therein and made of a rubber material and a bolt 20 inserted into the core 11 of the main bridge 10 and connected to an engine side, as shown in FIG. 1.
The engine mount structure according to the related art as described above absorbs vibration of an engine only in the main bridge 10 into which the bolt 20 is inserted, thereby enduring a power train load and decreasing vibration through a single main bridge 10.
In addition, the engine mount structure according to the related art includes a driver disposed at a lower portion of the engine mount 1 to allow a current to flow according to a change in pressure due to the generation of the vibration, to form a magnetic field around a coil to generate force and adjust internal pressure of the engine mount 1, thereby decreasing vibration of a vehicle, as shown in FIG. 2.
However, since the engine mount structure includes the driver mounted at a lower end of the engine mount, the size of the engine mount increases, thereby making it substantially difficult to maintain a degree of freedom in a layout and increase space utilization to decrease a coupling property of a frame.